


Sky (Daryl Dixon x Reader)

by Sourwolf_sterek32



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl Dixon Angst, F/M, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Pregnant Reader, Protective Daryl Dixon, Reader-Insert, just a one-shot i wrote after watching Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_sterek32/pseuds/Sourwolf_sterek32
Summary: Daryl and the reader were expecting their first child. After being stuck behind the walls of Alexandria for months, the reader manages to convince Daryl and Rick to let her join them on a supply run. But when things turn south something happens that will change their lives forever.





	Sky (Daryl Dixon x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by a scene in Norman Reedus' movie Sky. If you have seen this movie then you can probably pick what scene I'm referring to, but if you haven't then slight spoilers for that movie so read at your own risk.

You had been with the group from the very start, ever since the quarry back in Atlanta. You used to be a medic in the military, you knew how to take care of yourself and the others around you, but this new world still managed to challenge you in ways you never thought was possible.

You had been the one to fix Daryl when he came back from the woods after looking for Sophia with a bullet and arrow wound. You had helped Hershel when Rick amputated his leg to save him. When the flu spread around the prison you were right there beside Hershel trying to keep everyone alive and more recently when Carl got shot in the eye it had been you who had to saved him with the help of Denise.

This new world was challenging to say the least, but you wouldn't change it for the world. You would have never met the group of people that you now considered family and you sure as hell wouldn't have met Daryl Dixon. The two of you had been inseparable since the farm and finally got together some time during the prison days.

Now you were at Alexandria, it was the safest place your group had been since the prison and although you've had to deal with the Wolves attacking and a herd of walkers that broke in. You had built up the community, made it better and stronger than before and now it was a heaven for the living. Walls, shelter, food, running water, solar electricity, it was perfect.

"Wait up, I'm joining you guys on this supply run." You called out, walking towards the front gate of Alexandria where Rick was using a jerry can to fill the van up with fuel while Daryl finished putting bags in the back for any supplies you might come across.

"Like hell ya are." Daryl responded, turning away from the van to look at you as he shook his head and you rolled your eyes. Ever since you told him that you were pregnant, he turned into this over protective boyfriend, not even letting you go on watch duties because it might be dangerous. Not that Daryl wasn't protective over you before, but now it was like another level of protectiveness. You loved that he worried about you and wanted to keep you safe, but you could take care of yourself and you were only six months pregnant, it wasn't like your baby bump was the size of a basketball and couldn't move quickly and protect yourself.

"You've had me stuck behind these walls for months and it's not that I don't appreciate you trying to protect me, but if I stay behind these walls for another day I'm gonna go insane. Rick, help me out here." You replied, glancing over at Rick before focusing back on Daryl as you reached his side.

"I am not getting in the middle of this. I'll be in the car." Rick responded shaking his head with a hint of a smile before he climbed into the drivers side seat, leaving you and Daryl standing by the back of the van.

"It's a simple run, I can take care of myself. Plus, I'll have you and Rick to watch my back right?" You asked, reaching for Daryl's hand as he sighed pulling you closer to him, his free hand resting over your baby bump as he kissed the top of your head.

"I ain't lettin' ya out my sight." He muttered, pulling away from you slightly so he could see your face as you smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to lips.

-

"You guys thought of any baby names yet?" Rick asked, looking over at you in the passenger seat before glancing over his shoulder towards Daryl who was sitting on the floor in the back of the van, since Abraham had taken out the back seats so there was more room for supplies.

"Not really, although someone is persistent that it's going to be a boy." You replied, turning around in your chair slightly so you could look at Daryl who glanced over at you with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You can't possibly know that. It could be a girl." Rick replied, but Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, I do. It's gonna be a boy." Daryl insisted causing you to roll your eyes, but you wouldn't have it any other way. When Daryl had first found out about the baby he had completely freaked out, worrying that he was going to be a bad father and turn out like his old man. But you eventually managed to calm him down, reassuring him that he was nothing like his father, that he was going to be a damn good father. Reminding him that he was good with Judith and if it wasn't for him then that little girl wouldn't have made it a day after she was born. It took a while, but eventually Daryl's worry slowly turned into excitement and now he spent almost every morning working on the nursey in your house.

"What are you going to do if it's a girl?" You asked curiously, your eyes never leaving his crystal blue ones.

"Same thing I'm gonna do if it's a boy. Let her be a kid and raise her right. Teach her how to ride, how to hunt, how to protect herself. Teach her how to survive." Daryl simply answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and you felt your heart swell with pride at what he just said.

"Alright, love birds. We're here." Rick declared, not giving you a chance to respond as you turned back around in your seat to find that you were now parked in front of some old warehouse. "Can't see any walkers, but that doesn't mean there isn't any inside."

"Well, let's go find out." You replied, pulling out your Glock 19 handgun from your thigh holster as you climbed out the van, followed by Rick who had his signature Colt Python pistol out and Daryl with his crossbow trained on the front door to the warehouse.

Everything was going well. You had found pallets, after pallets, after pallets full of various foods and house supplies. The warehouse was a jackpot and you knew Rick was already planning on bringing another two vehicles here to load everything up.

You hadn't loaded anything into the van yet, the three of you were too busy checking out all the pallets along the aisles of pallet shelving's that lined the warehouse. You had found a single pallet stacked with boxes of tooth brushes and tooth pastes. Michonne and Carl were going to be thrilled.

You were busy checking out the different boxes, trying to see what flavour tooth pastes were inside, knowing Michonne loved the spearmint ones. You were so focused on the damn toothpaste that you didn't even hear or see the two strangers sneaking into the warehouse, until it was too late.

"Drop your weapon or he dies!" An unfamiliar voice shouted from the other end of the warehouse as you quickly dropped the toothpaste and pulled out your handgun. Rick and Daryl were on the other side of the warehouse, checking out the canned food last you saw and that was exactly where the strangers voice came from.

"Alright, alright. Just take it easy, nobody has to get hurt." Rick's voice replied as you slowly snuck around the pallets and aisles in their direction.

You could hear Rick trying to negotiate with the strange man as you ducked and weaved between pallets before you spotted them near the front door, standing in the open space away from the pallets. The stranger had his back to you with his arm wrapped around Daryl, holding your boyfriend in front of him with a gun to his head. Rick was standing on the other side, facing the two of them, another man with a gun standing a few metres away from Rick, his gun aimed at the former Sheriff while Ricks handgun laid on the ground a few metres in front of him. Shit, this wasn't good.

Your heart was beating out your chest as you stood behind the pallet, peaking out over the top of it as you surveyed the situation. All your training and years in the military coming back as you tried to figure out the best course of action that would result in you guys getting home alive. The man holding Daryl at gunpoint had his back to you, it was an easy shot, but the only thing you were worried about was the other man who was aiming at Rick. If you shot, then Rick would be as good as dead, so you waited.

"Where's the girl?" The man holding Daryl questioned and you frowned. How did they know you were here? You had stayed hidden.

"What girl? It's just the two of us." Rick replied, his eyes glancing over at you before he quickly turned back to the man in front of him, not wanting to give your position away.

"No, we saw you guys pull up in that van. There was a woman with you. You give us the woman and all these supplies and we'll let the two of you walk free, you can even keep your van." The man offered, causing Daryl to tense at the mention of you, but he didn't move, not with the barrel of a gun against his head.

"Ya touch her and you're dead." Daryl growled, anger seeping through his tone as Rick sent him a look that you knew meant 'calm the fuck down', knowing if Daryl lost his temper then their chance of escaping was gone.

"No, you'll be dead. Tom, pick up that man's pistol on the ground. I want to try it out on the redneck here." The man ordered and you glanced over at the other man, Tom, as he began walking over to Rick's pistol on the ground. They were going to kill Daryl, he was going to shoot Daryl with Rick's gun. Shit.

Moving on pure instinct, you quickly cocked your gun, happy that Tom didn't have his gun trained on Rick anymore as you walked out from behind the pallet, aiming your sights at the back of the other mans head and pulled the trigger.

It was like time had slowed down as you watched the man holding Daryl fall to the ground, dead before his body even hit the concrete floor. Daryl stumbled a bit but managed to keep his feet as he turned around in confusion, his eyes glancing down at the man on the ground before he spotted you standing a few metres behind him as you lowered your gun.

"No!" Tom suddenly screamed, taking your attention away from Daryl as you spotted Tom pulling out his own handgun again. You barely had any time register what the man was doing before he aimed the gun towards you, it was all happening so fast, yet so slow at the same time.

You saw it all happening in slow motion, yet you had no time to raise your gun before he pulled the trigger and you closed your eyes, waiting for it for it to come.

You expected to feel pain, expected to feel the bullet tear through your body, but when you opened your eyes you found Daryl standing in front of you. His back was to you, but you could see that he was holding his stomach as blood slowly trickled to the floor.

"No!" You screamed, as he began to stumble backwards from the gunshot. You quickly wrapped his arm around your shoulders, your arm wrapped around his waist to keep him up right as your free hand kept pressure on the wound on his stomach. His thick warm blood seeping through the gaps of your fingers and you knew it was bad. It was very bad.

You were so focused on Daryl you didn't even realise that Rick had killed Tom until he stood in front of you, his eyes wide with panic when he saw how much blood Daryl was losing.

"Get the van!" You yelled as Rick sprinted out the warehouse to get the vehicle as you put more pressure on the wound causing Daryl to groan in pain. "I know, I'm sorry. Come on, we need to go." You said calmly, but you were anything but calm on the inside as you slowly began walking towards the door, supporting most of Daryl's weight as you did so. Being a military medic, you've had to drag more people than you could count into safety while they were unconscious or injured, so you could treat them without being shot yourself. But this was different, this was Daryl. This shouldn't be happening.

Within minutes, Rick had helped you get Daryl into the back of the van before he climbed into the driver's seat and sped off back to Alexandria. You had Daryl lying on his back as you sat on your knees beside him. Your fingers were trembling as you tried to undo the buttons on his sleeveless shirt, but you couldn't. God damnit, Y/N. You have done this a million times in the old days, you had to get yourself together, you had to push aside your emotions and get the job done, it was the only chance Daryl had.

You took a deep breath, glancing over to Daryl's face to find him already looking at you. His jaw was clenched in pain, but he somehow had a calm look in his eyes as he nodded his head slightly and you got to work.

You quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing the blood-soaked material out the way as you took in just how bad the wound was. The bullet hole was directly in the centre of his stomach and by the blood that was still pooling out of it, you knew it had hit the renal artery. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Without hesitation you swiftly pulled your flannel shirt off, leaving you in a light grey tank top as you tied it around his stomach. Trying to ignore his pained groans, you focused on slowing the blood, but deep down you knew it was no use. The bullet pierced an artery and the logical side of your brain was telling you that he'll die of blood loss before you got back to Alexandria, but you refused to believe that, you couldn't believe it.

"Rick, driver faster!" You yelled, glancing up at Rick through the revision mirror, his panicked, teary eyes staring at you for a second before he nodded, pressing his foot down on the gas even further. You knew Rick was pushing it, he was driving the thin line between dangerous and just fucking stupid, but you didn't have a choice. If he didn't hurry up then Daryl was as good as dead, however if he drove too fast and crashed then all of you were as good as dead.

"How's he looking?" Rick questioned, as you glanced back down at Daryl in front of you. His eyes still staring at you as you kept your trembling hands over the make shift bandage around his stomach.

"The bullet hit an artery. He's losing a lot of blood, just get us back home." You replied, not taking your eyes off Daryl as he tried to move, but you quickly grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from aggravating the wound further.

"L-Let me sit up." Daryl tried to say, his voice weak and rough as he continued to try sit himself up, wincing at the pain it was causing.

"Stop, let me help." You quickly said, moving behind him as you helped sit his body up, his back half resting against the side of the van, the other half leaning against your body as he rested his head against your chest. Your arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding his trembling body tightly.

"You're going to okay, alright? You're going to be fine. We're going to get you back to Alexandria and I'm going to fix you up like I always do when you get your dumbass in trouble. Everything is going to be fine." You rambled, but you weren't sure if you were trying to convince him or yourself more. He grabbed your hand that was pressed against the wound, moving it away from the blood as he laced his shaky fingers with yours. "No, I need to keep pressure-" You began to say before Daryl cut you off.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt anymore... I love ya, I love ya more than anythin'." Daryl said, his voice a mere whisper, but you heard it and your heart shattered into a million pieces as you looked down at him. He lifted his head from your chest, his glazed over eyes staring up at you and that was all it took for the tears -you had been so focused on keeping back- to finally fall from your eyes.

You looked away from him, not wanting him to see you cry as his free hand suddenly cupped your cheek, forcing you to look back down at him as he gently wiped your tears away with his thumb. He was the one that was bleeding out, you should be comforting him.

"Don't say that, it sounds like you're saying goodbye. You're going to be fine, I'm not letting you die." You replied, your voice wavy as you fought to keep yourself calm, but Daryl just chuckled softly shaking his head as he began to cough up blood.

"Ya don't have a choice." His voice croaked once the coughing stopped and you shook your head frantically, tears blurring your vision as Daryl moved his hand away from your cheek and rested it on your baby bump over your now blood-stained tank top. "Tell our baby that I love him, alright?" Daryl asked, his shaky hand gently stroking your swollen stomach as you let out a small sob.

"T-tell him that." Daryl repeated, glancing up at you, his head still resting against your chest and you nodded, not trusting your voice at the moment as you brushed his hair out of his face so you could see him properly.

His crystal blue eyes locked with yours as you pulled him into a tight hug. Neither of you said anything after that as you held him against your chest. He hugged you back weakly, his hand still wrapped around your baby bump as tears silently fell down your cheeks.

You could feel his rasping breath against your skin as he struggled to get air into his lungs. His body trembling uncontrollably from pain and blood loss when suddenly it all stopped. His body stilled as his last breath left his lips and everything stopped.

"No. No. No. Please, Daryl. Don't leave me... don't leave us." Your voice broke at the end as you held him tightly, unable to stop the tears falling down your cheeks as you sobbed into his lifeless body.

-

***6 Years Later***

"Daryl?" You called, walking down the hallway as you adjusted your knife sheath on your belt. "Daryl, are you awake?" You called again as you walked into his bedroom, but he was no where to be seen. Where the hell did he go?

Frowning in confusion you walked through the living area trying to find him before you walked out the front door. Squinting at the sudden brightness, you blinked a few times until your eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight, spotting Michonne across the road sitting on her porch.

"Hey, have you seen Daryl?" You shouted to Michonne in slight panic. The other woman looked up from her book where she sat on the porch with Judith and Carl. Both kids smiled brightly at you, although Carl was nearly an adult now which you knew scared the shit out of his father.

"He's waiting for you around the back, he wanted to surprise you." Rick's voice suddenly replied and you glanced down the road to find the man you considered a brother walking towards you.

"Thank you." You sighed with relief and Rick nodded before you made your way down the street towards the back of the community. "Daryl?" You called out as you walked down the dirt path that lead to the small cemetery in Alexandria.

"Back here. Nothing's wrong, I know you only call me Daryl when you're worried or when I'm in trouble." Dj's voice responded as you walked around the corner to find your son standing in front of his father's grave. "I know it's been six years since he died... You're always so sad on this day, so I wanted to make you happy. Uncle Rick helped me." Your son explained as he pointed to your boyfriends grave and you gasped in shock, your hands instantly covering your mouth as you stared at the new small grave stone that sat at the head of Daryl's grave.

"H-how?" Was all you could manage to say, glancing down at your son beside you as he grabbed your hand, giving you a warm smile.

"Uncle Rick and Carl helped me make it out of cement. We mixed it with water and used a plastic tray as a mould so it could set in the right shape. It's not perfect, but Uncle Rick said you would like it." Dj explained and you couldn't help the tears that formed in your eyes as you read the gravestone.

' _In memory of Daryl Dixon._

_06/01/1969 – Summer of 2014_

_Loving Partner of Y/N Y/L/N_

_Beloved Father of Daryl 'Dj' Dixon_

_Always remembered.'_

"We don't know the exact date anymore, but Aunt Michonne guessed that it was around summer time in 2014. Are you sad?" Dj asked, glancing up at you and you didn't even realising you had tears falling down your cheeks as you shook your head.

"No, baby. These are happy tears... I can't believe you did this, thank you." You replied kneeling down in front of Daryl's grave as you turned towards your son, holding your arms out as he jumped into your embrace, hugging you tightly. "Your father loved you so much."

"I wish I could have met him." Dj admitted as he pulled away from you slightly, his small fingers brushing the tears from your cheeks as you smiled.

"He would have been so proud of you." You replied causing Dj's face to breakout in a smile as you stood up, adjusting Daryl's angel winged vest over your shoulders as you held your hand out for your son as he took it. His bright blue eyes staring up you behind his dark sandy hair, reminding you so much of Daryl from when you first met him, when his hair was shorter and lighter. Daryl would have been damn proud of Dj, he would have been proud of both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Norman's movie Sky ages ago and it absolutely destroyed me. I hadn't watched it since until a friend and I started fangirling about it, talking about how great Norman's acting was and how hot he is in a cowboy hat (I live for Norman in cowboy hats) and it bought up all those old feelings I felt and I ended up rewatching the movie and I loved it but cried like a baby. So, how do I deal with my emotions about fictional characters? I write one-shots inspired by them. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. If you guys liked this please let me know in the comments, I love hearing all your thoughts and seeing that like/reblog/kudos notification, it means so much knowing that people actually like my fics and it inspires me to keep writing.   
> Until next time, stay safe guys and have a great day xx


End file.
